1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a drill bit with spiral stabilizer unit for drilling bores into earth formations.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses drill bits attached to a rotary drilling system which includes hollow drill strings attached to a drilling device. The hollow drill string permits pressurized fluid medium such as mud, water or gaseous drilling fluid such as entrained air as a medium for conveying dust and cuttings to the surface of the bore hole. Such drill strings normally insert a drill bit stabilizer adapter between the drill bit and the drill string for cutting cone protection.
The drill bits of this invention have adjustable openings or nozzles to convey dust and cuttings from the bottom of the drill hole and cutting cone area to the surface of the bore hole.
Some prior art stabilizers have spiral stabilizer bars and openings or nozzles in them to convey dust and cuttings to the bore hole surface.
Representative of prior art devises patented by this inventor are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,540,055; 4541,494 and 4,727,943.
There is a need for a drill bit which can function as its own stabilizer having up to 360-degree spiral stabilizer for providing maximum cutting cone protection. In this regard, this invention has a contoured spiral configuration to permit greater annular area for hole cleaning and reduce wear on the stabilizer. This configuration functions to allow extended life of the cutting members and to function as a propeller to propel cuttings away from the drill bit body and drill pipe to the wall of the bore hole by centrifugal force exerted by the pressurized fluid medium and the contour of the stabilizer annular area using the pressurized medium added to the flow by the lower and up hole adjustable openings or nozzles and again the pressurized medium added to the stream by the adjustable openings or nozzles at the top of the contoured stabilizer. This drill bit has a means for replacing worn cutting cones and bearings and return the bit to the original specifications.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a drill bit with self-stabilized cutting cones which are easily replaceable, as well as the bearings and stabilizer wear.
It is another object of this invention to provide a drill bit that eliminates the need for a state of the art stabilizer adapter in the drill string.
It is still another object of this invention to threadedly attach the stabilizer shank and drill bit unit directly to the drill string thereby eliminating downtime required when a separate stabilizer and bit are threadedly attached.
Another object of this invention to provide a spiral stabilizer that provides an up to 360-degree hole stabilization.
Another object of this invention is to offer various vertical angles on the spiral stabilizers to properly accommodate various rotating speeds.
Another object of the invention is to provide a one-piece cast contoured spiral stabilizer which provides more annular area for hole cleaning flow.
It is a further object of this invention to shape the contour of the drill bit so as to function in a way to have a propeller effect on the pressurized fluid medium and the dust cuttings flow to centrifugally convey the flow of cuttings toward the wall of the bore hole as opposed to a stabilizer on the drill pipe.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide adjustable openings or nozzles in the three different annular areas in the drill bit. First, an adjustable opening or nozzle is directed down hole to clean the cutting cones and the bottom of the drill hole and convey the cut materials up the contoured spiral area of the stabilizer members. Second, another adjustable opening or nozzle is tangentially located on the drill bit so as to add more pressurized fluid to the cuttings and fluid flow and provide propeller action and centrifugal force to the flow. Third, an adjustable opening or nozzle is located at the top of the spiral stabilizer to add more pressurized fluid to the flow of cuttings to further enhance the flow of the dust and cuttings up to the bore hole surface.
Another object of this invention is to provide a continuous flow of the required volume of pressurized fluid medium in the three different annular areas to effectually and efficiently convey the dust and cuttings without causing regrind, erosion and premature failure of the cutting structure known to occur by state of the art systems which introduces the entire volume of the pressurized fluid medium under the drill bit.
And another object of this invention to provide means known to those in the industry of replacing worn cutting cones, bearings and shanks to return the bit to its original specifications.
Still another object of this invention to provide original dimensions to the stabilizer wear surfaces.
These and other objects of the invention become apparent to those skilled in the art to which its invention pertains when reading the following specifications when taken in light of the annexed drawings.